


As We Know It

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6.15 - Castiel goes to the place he sent Sam and Dean, hoping to right a few wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Know It

There's nothing Castiel can do yet to make up for what Sam and Dean see as a betrayal of their trust. He's come to terms with that because he has no choice. But there is a strong feeling of _guilt_ nevertheless, and he thinks perhaps it's that _guilt_ that makes him do what he does next.

He debates with himself only for a moment before using one of the hard-won Weapons he now has at his disposal to create a gateway. It's unstable – has to be to allow him to keep hold of his power – and it won't last long, but it will last long enough for this.

Castiel cannot yet right the wrongs he's caused in his own world. But he can put things back the way they should be _here_ at least, in this universe where magic holds no sway and God is nothing more than a myth.

He bows his head, closes his eyes. With a thought, lives are returned, wounds are healed, memories are taken. All goes back to how it would have been if he and Balthazar had never interfered, except for one matter. Only one, which curiosity dictates he would rather see to personally.

He's not sure what he expected to find, upon seeing the body of the man named Misha Collins, but the ache in his grace is unexpected, and the pull of connection is uncomfortable. He stares for many more moments than he has to spare at the face that has become so familiar to him. The face he has made his own.

Castiel reaches out, touches two fingers to the man's forehead, and calls to his soul. On the table, Misha takes a shuddering breath, and his eyes open. Panic flares in those blue depths, but before he can so much as open his mouth to speak, Castiel touches his shoulder. He reaches into Misha's memories so that he can bring him to his home, clothe him in garments that will be familiar to him, comforting.

"Oh my God," Misha says, stumbling back from him, eyes wide. "You…you're…" His eyes widen further, and he frantically pats himself down. "Oh my God, I'm _alive!_ " When he pulls out his phone, Castiel finally clears his throat, pointedly.

"When I leave this place, you won't remember any of the events of the past few days, and all evidence of what has occurred here will be gone," Castiel says. "So I don't believe there would be any benefit to you telling people about it first."

Misha blinks once, then twice, and then a third time. "Oh," he says. "Well then." He pockets the phone and shuffles his foot awkwardly as he stares at Castiel. "You're… I mean, _wow_." There's a startled huff of laughter. "You're so _intense_. I could _never_ pull that off the way you do!"

There's a part of Castiel, the part that has been around Dean Winchester for far too long, that wants to smirk. He refrains, but finds himself amused nevertheless. "Virgil will not come after you again," he tells Misha. "You have my word. And my apology for putting you in the middle of this to begin with." He pauses. "Stay safe, Misha Collins. Enjoy this peaceful world of yours."

"I will," Misha replies, still blinking as though he can't really believe what's happening. And then he smiles, his whole face lit with awe. " _Thank you!_ "

Misha comes forward and throws his arms around Castiel before the angel thinks to step back. For a long moment, he stands perfectly still as he tries to adjust to the situation. But Misha's grip doesn't loosen, doesn't give even an inch, and slowly, Castiel allows himself to relax into it, allows his arms to come up and embrace the vivacious human. It's still awkward, still so unfamiliar, but it seems to make Misha happy.

"Thank you," Misha whispers again, and Castiel feels him tremble.

***

He leaves Misha sleeping, dreaming of happier things than the blood and terror and screams that would haunt his thoughts without Castiel's interference, and goes to perform his final task before he'll be forced to leave this place and return to the war.

Jensen Ackles is snoring, sound asleep in his trailer, with a glass of wine on the table, his computer on his lap, and drool beginning to accumulate at the corner of his mouth. He doesn't wake when Castiel brings him to Jared's house and lays him out next to his snoozing co-star. Nor do either of them so much as twitch when Castiel binds their hands together with a pair of handcuffs that he strengthens with his own grace.

He hides the key in Misha's apartment, plants the location of the key in Genevieve's dreams, and trusts all of them to work things out between them from there. No matter how hardheaded Jared and Jensen may be, Castiel knows they cannot possibly be worse than the Winchesters.

His work done, this world put back together in ways his own is not yet, Castiel goes home, his grace feeling brighter than it has in a long time.


End file.
